


Let your dreams come true

by YourLocalQueenFan



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Divorce, Dreams, F/M, Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalQueenFan/pseuds/YourLocalQueenFan
Summary: It's the mid 1980's, Anna, who's married to Brian, has had the same dream for 2 months now. But so has Roger. Anna does everything she can, but should she let her dreams come true?
Relationships: Brian May/Original Female Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The dream

Anna's POV

Every night, the same dream. I can't handle it anymore, every time it's the exact same! I go out of a bar and sec Roger pissing against a wall, then he comes up to me and kisses me. After that i fall back and we're having sex until i wake up… i can't handle it! I mean i'm married and i'm dreaming about me and my husbands best friend having sex. 

"what's wrong baby?"  
"It's nothing… just having a nightmare"

I get comfy on his chest and receive a kiss from him on my forehead before I drift off to sleep again.

The next morning i'm awoken by Brian giving me breakfast in bed

"Good morning sweetheart"  
"Aaaaw good morning baby! You really didn't have to do this"  
"I'll do anything for my sweetheart"

I firmly kiss him and start on my breakfast and share it with him, sometimes he's just too sweet sometimes. But the image of me and Roger… it's never going to leave my mind, i mean he's a nice lad, don't get me wrong on that, but what if… No! I'm married! I'm crazy to even think of him like that!

"Is everything okay?"  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah of course! I was just… zoning out…"

I give him a kiss to blow off all suspicion and when i'm done with breakfast i cuddle with him in bed, i don't have anything to do today anyway

“What should we do today?”  
“Can we cuddle all day? pleeeaaaseee”  
“Why would i say no to such a cute face?”

Rogers POV

I’m having the dream again, the worst thing about those wet dreams is I can't hide it! Dominique will find out some way or another.

“What did you dream about honey?”  
“You of course”

That’s a lie like always, i dreamt of having sex with Anna, Brian’s wife. I like the dreams, but it makes just thinking of it embarrassing knowing that she’s married, and so am I of course. I can’t get the image out of my head, it looked so nice, it makes me feel good and… warm. If only it would just happen, if i could make my dreams come true. Whenever I imagine it makes me excited, sometimes Dominique notices it and i have to find some stupid excuse. Dominique just jumped on my lap and kissed me, but I pushed her off

“What’s wrong with you? You visibly want it Rog! You’re not really doing your best to hide it! I know you want me”  
“I don’t! I want someone else okay!”  
“I...I… I knew it! I knew you were cheating on me!”

She runs away slamming the door behind her, I fucked it up again… well, there’s just 1 thing i know to do right now… off to Brian for support i go


	2. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger goes to Brian's house, while Brian is at the bank Roger confessies his dreams to Anna

Rogers POV

I'm finally at Brian's place, it's pouring as I knock on the cold door waiting for an answer

"Baby go open the door" 

I hear a familiar voice say, it's Anna, this is going to be awkward. I hate my stupid dreams, how can i even be turned on to someones wife?! Oh no, the door handle is moving! What do I do? Do i run?! Do I-

"Hey Rog! What's going on? Is everything okay?"  
"D...Dominique she… she left me…"

Brian pulled me in for a tight hug which made me burst out in tears. Seeing Anna walk to the door isn't helping much.

"Are you okay Roger?"

I just hug her to and make both their shirts wet with my tears

"Shoot, I have to go to the bank… i'll be back soon don't worry about me, Roger you can stay the night if you want to"  
"Okay…"

Brian leaves and I sit on the couch with Anna

"Can I ask why she left?"  
"I… I've been having dreams, the same one every time and… I just wish that… what happened in the dream could be real but… I told her that and she left…"  
"What happens in your dream?"  
"W...we have sex…"

Did I just say that?! Why did I say that! God I'm so stupid! 

Anna's POV

Wow… he has the same dream?! What should I do? Should I… should I kiss him? Brian isn't here… but i can't just kiss Roger… fuck it! I lean in and slowly touch my lips with his And feel his hand shiver a bit. I feel him deepening the kiss and I crawl on his lap and put my hands on his cheeks while he has his on my hips 

"I have the same dreams, rog, my mom always told me to make my dreams come true so why don't we?"  
"W...what about Brian? Isn't he gonna be back?"  
"Oh don't worry about Brian"

I kiss him again and I start unbuttoning his shirt smiling and I feel him getting harder and harder and I take off his trousers and mine. While he's kissing me I start riding him like in my dream. I feel relieved, finally. Seeing Rogers' face while I'm moaning is everything I could've wanted.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

Shit! Brian's home! What the fuck can i do… 

"I… euhm… I don't…"  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOUR FACE! NEVER!!!"

I get my clothes on an run to Rogers car with him and collapse in the passenger's seat crying

"Sssst it's okay Anna, it's okay"

I feel his warm hand rub my back and I pull him in for a hug. Why did I do this?! What was going on in my head?! What's wrong with me!  
Rogers' hand leaves my body and he starts the car and drives away. I don't know where… just somewhere away from Brian

With that they ran away, no one knows to where. Roger left queen and he never showed up in the media or public ever again. Anna was seen once in a grocerie store where she exclamed how she feels about Brian with a simple "he can fuck off"

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fucking dream like this idk why I'm making it but i hope y'all like it


End file.
